


Sneak With Me (Izumo Kusanagi x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, K Project - Freeform, Secret Relationship, admin kai, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When the time apart is too much to bear, secret trysts become necessary.Drabble.





	Sneak With Me (Izumo Kusanagi x Reader)

When he had shown up at the Scepter 4 building out of nowhere, you had certainly been surprised; members of HOMRA weren’t allowed in unless specifically invited by the Blue King himself. That meant that he had snuck in from somewhere, purely to see you. How the security cameras hadn’t caught him you hadn’t the slightest idea, but it didn’t matter now that you were both hidden away in a nook at the end of hallway, out of sight of the roving security camera.

Your lips were molded together in a perfect dance as the two of you kissed, your hands eagerly holding on to one another as you were pressed up against each other. It had been at least a month since you two had seen each other, and it was just too long. You both finally parted for breath, quietly panting against the other’s skin.

“A month is way too long, darlin’~”  
“Trust me, I know… Being with you like this… it just makes it harder not seeing you regularly.”

The male chuckled and rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes and taking in a breath.

“Meet me tonight~ Then we can really be with each other for more than an hour or two at a time. And we can have a proper reunion~”

You couldn’t deny that the offer was tempting…

“Where?”  
“On the corner. I’ll be there waitin’. I need more of you, my girl~”

His words caused a flicker of a flame to light within you, and you couldn’t help but reach up and capture his lips in yours in another kiss, humming gently into is as you laced your fingers in his dark blonde locks.

Soon enough, you said to yourself. Soon enough, you won’t have to be this way together. Soon enough you’ll be out of here for good, and with him always.


End file.
